Eric Miles
|last seen = |appearances = 12 episodes (see below) }} Eric Miles was one of the three new prospects taken on after the death of Half Sack on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Frank Potter, Eric makes his debut on the episode in the series' third season. Playing a recurring role through the series' third and fourth seasons, he becomes a full-patched member of SAMCRO, but the patch is stripped after he is framed by Juice Ortiz for stealing cocaine. He met his demise in the Season 4 episode . Biography Background Eric is a prospect trying to get into a motorcycle club. Season 3 Eric Miles is a SAMCRO hang around ("SO"). He plays pool at the clubhouse with fellow hang around Filthy Phil Russell ("Home"). With SAMCRO's previous prospect, Half Sack Epps dead, the club needs manpower, so Miles, Filthy Phil, and Shepard are made prospects. He is present when the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department raids their clubhouse ("The Push"). When the majority of SAMCRO travels to Northern Ireland to retrieve Vice President Jax Teller’s infant son Abel, Miles, along with Filthy Phil, Shepard, Piney Winston, Tig Trager, and Tacoma member Herman Kozik, is one of the few who stays behind ("Widening Gyre"). Miles goes with Tig, Kozik, and Shepard to the gym owned by Lumpy Feldstein, who is being pressured to sell to Jacob Hale Jr.. He watches Tig and Kozik brawl, then attempts to reassure Shepard he will be fine guarding the gym, only to be rudely rebuffed, much to his surprise ("Lochán Mór"). When Shepard fails to protect Lumpy and quits the club, Miles goes to St. Thomas Hospital, where he hears Lumpy tell Chief Wayne Unser that the Mayans were responsible. He goes with the others to the home of excommunicated Calaveras President Hector Salazar, who they believe is the real culprit, but the house is empty ("Turas"). When the SAMCRO members in Charming receive word that Abel has been found in Ireland, Miles and Filthy Phil spend all night building a playset for him at Teller-Morrow. Miles, along with the rest of the club, waits outside for the hostage situation involving Salazar, Jax’s old lady Tara Knowles, and Jacob Hale Jr. to be resolved ("June Wedding"). When the club captures rogue IRA member Jimmy O'Phelan, Miles goes with Filthy Phil and Tara to drive him back to the garage. Afterwards, the two prospects alert the arrested members of SAMCRO that the hit on Jimmy O and corrupt ATF agent June Stahl was successful. Then they deliver letters to Tara and Gemma Teller Morrow explaining the plot ("NS"). Season 4 While most of the club is in Stockton State Prison, Miles is patched into SAMCRO, presumably sponsored by Opie Winston, who is a good friend. He goes with the others to escort the newly released members from prison. Later, he is with them when they are detained on the highway by Deputies Cane and Martinez. He attends the wedding of Opie and Lyla ("Out"). Miles makes pancakes for breakfast, and Happy Lowman insists he clean up the mess. Later, he and Kozik are robbed of a gun shipment by Frecks and Brewster, though the guns are eventually recovered. When the club votes on whether or not to get into business with the Galindo Cartel, Miles votes yea and the motion passes ("Dorylus"). During SAMCRO's trip to Tucson to visit SAMTAZ and pick up their first shipment of cocaine, Miles drives the semi ("Una Venta"). Miles, prospects Filthy Phil and Ratboy, and Mayans member Rafi guard a shipment of cocaine at their warehouse ("Brick"). When a brick is stolen, Miles and Rafi are ruled out as suspects. Miles pretends to be tortured by Happy to scare the prospects into talking. After that, Clay sends him back to the clubhouse to check the security camera footage. Clay tells him to go back to the warehouse. When he returns, he discovers that fellow member Juice Ortiz was the thief. He tries to take him back to the warehouse, but Juice attacks him. Miles pulls a knife, but Juice fires several bullets into his face, killing him. Posthumously, he is framed for the cocaine theft, shot multiple times by Happy, stripped of his patch and excommunicated, and buried by the prospects in the woods ("With An X"). Season 5 Juice eventually confesses his murder and framing of Miles to Clay, who keeps it a secret (“Ablation”). Jax later discovers the truth about his death, but pardons Juice in exchange for a favor and promises not to let the news reach the table. Consequently, even though Miles is discovered to be innocent, he remains wrongfully excommunicated from the club (“Crucifixed”). Season 6 Jax has told the rest of SAMCRO about Juice’s various betrayals, indicating that Miles’s name has finally been cleared (“Straw”). Trivia *Miles was the first full patch member of SAMCRO to be killed during the series. Prior to his death, Half Sack died in season two, but he was just a prospect on the verge of joining. *Miles was also the first living prospect to be patched into the club during the series. Half Sack Epps was posthumously made a full patch member of SAMCRO. *It is unknown if he was posthumously re-patched after Juice's betrayal was discovered. *Miles is the first member of SAMCRO during the series to be directly killed by another member of SAMCRO. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Deceased Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Killed by Juice Ortiz